ABSTRACT The recent epidemic of severe acute respiratory syndrome coronavirus 2 (SARS-CoV-2) has caused global public health emergency. Rapid response to disease control and countermeasure development is a public health priority. Reverse genetic systems and animal models are essential tools for studying viral replication, pathogenesis, vaccine development, and antiviral discovery. The goals of this supplement project are to (i) establish the reverse genetic systems and (ii) generate a mouse pathogenesis model for SARS-CoV-2.